


Tradizione di famiglia

by Milady_Silvia



Category: The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: Drabble, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola drabble ambientata nel futuro, in cui è Jimmy, adesso, il nonno che legge il libro al proprio nipotino.Scritta per il #grayoloturuia: Giorno 16: Elenca i motivi per cui la tua opera preferita in realtà fa schifo (e sappiamo tutti che questi motivi esistonoeccome).Devo dire che questo film, ai miei occhi innamorati, di difetti ne ha pochi. Addirittura è uno dei pochi casi in cui preferisco il film al libro.





	Tradizione di famiglia

Tradizione di famiglia

 

Il vecchio Jimmy sorrise, stringendo il libro con entrambe le mani.

Suo nipote sbuffò.

“Sono serio. Dimmi alla fine chi uccide Humperdinck” brontolò.

< Posi la stessa domanda a mio nonno alla tua età.

Mi manchi, nonno > pensò Jimmy.

“Nessuno. Il principe rimane vivo” rispose.

“Nonno, perché mi hai raccontato questa storia, allora? Bottondoro è scema e questo vince” gemette il ragazzino.

“Senti, sei stato molto malato. Se vuoi smettiamo. La stai prendendo forse un po’ troppo seriamente” propose Jimmy.

“No, no, continua” supplicò il ragazzino.

“Ai tuoi ordini” rispose il più vecchio, ricominciando a leggere.

Il nipote lo fissava.

[101].

 


End file.
